Amnesia
by Sesshoumaru's Miko
Summary: Kagome wakes up to find out that everything is not as she knows it and realizes that what she remembers isn’t the same as everyone else. Will every body remember, or is it Kagome who has the amnesia? SesshoumaruKagome, InuyashaKikyo, MirokuSango, and Koug
1. Kagome Awakes

Kagome wakes up to find out that everything is not as she knows it and realizes that what she remembers isn't the same as everyone else. Will every body remember, or is it Kagome who has the amnesia? Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango, and Kouga/Ayame!

"I think she is waking up!" Kagome opened her eyes and tried to sit up. "Ow ow ow that hurts!" She looked around to find her mother and Sota sitting next to her with worried looks on their faces. "Don't try to sit up, Kagome. You will only hurt your self worse. Sota, go get the others." "Mom, what happened?" Kagome lay back down. "My body hurts so much. Is everyone else ok?"

"Hello sister! You have awakened! Oh I am so glad." Kagome looked over at the voice at the door. "Kikyo! What are you doing here? How did you get through the well?" "Kagome, what are you talking about? Don't be rude to your sister!" '_My sister? But I don't have a sister. And how did she come through the well? Where are Inuyasha and the others?'_ She closed her eyes. _'What is happening here?'_ "Mother, where is Inuyasha? And Shippo, Sango, and Miroku? Are they all alright?"

"Don't worry about that. Here, Grandpa is here with some food. I want you to eat, rest and later we can all talk, alright?" "Yes mom." Kagome sighed. '_Kami I hope they are all alive. That last battle with Naraku really kicked my ass. Well, if Mother says they are fine, then I will trust her. Time to eat!'_

**Later that night**

"What! I fell off the roof? But that isn't true, me and Inuyasha, and the others, we all had a fight with one of Naraku's puppets." Kagome rubbed her temples in frustration.

'No Kagome, Inuyasha was with his fiancée last night. Kikyo tell her!" Kagome's eyes snapped open. "Inuyasha is with Kikyo? But I thought….." "Yes sister remember? I even asked if it was ok with you and you said it was. What is wrong?" Kikyo took her hand. "Are you still in love with him? I can postpone our wedding if that will make you happy. But you should think of your boyfriend. Wouldn't he be upset that you lied and said you were over Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed. " Kikyo, don't you remember you are dead? And you know just as well that I have no boyfriend but I was in love with Inuyasha." "Kagome! How could you say such a thing about your sister? Of course she isn't dead. Now you apologize! And when you are done, go see your boyfriend Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome gasped. _'Sesshoumaru? But he hates humans, me especially! How did he get into my world anyway?' _"Mom, you said Sesshoumaru?" she said. "How long have we been, you know, together?" "Kagome, are you alright? Oh, the doctor said she might have some amnesia. Honey you have been together for a week. Remember, you really liked him, and you asked him out? And he said yes, but you came home worried that he didn't like you anyway?"

Ok that is it for now. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have ideas for future chapters, then let me know.


	2. A cover kiss

Ok this is my next chapter. I am sorry if it is kinda flat, I got a writers block in a way. The next chapter will certainly be better.

"Mom what are you talking about? Sesshoumaru and I…we…we aren't together in anyway shape or form. It's…impossible! He is a youkai whom hates all humans, and I am not really into him either. I don't understand." Kagome sighed, a habit she had been forming since she had woken up earlier that day. "Mom, Kikyo, I am sorry. It seems that I don't remember things quite like you do. I will go to see him and find out what he remembers as well. Please don't be too angry with me, as I also don't know what is wrong." She got up and began to walk toward the door, then turned and smiled at her family. "I will be alright, eventually. I will remember my real memories soon enough." She turned and walked out.

"I believe I must go make dinner, and for one extra guest as well it seems. I don't see what is wrong with being youkai, as she liked Inuyasha just fine and he is half-youkai. Oh well, I need to make great food so Kagome gets better. Kagome might not have eaten her lunch, but she will eat her dinner, I know it!" Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room. '_Good everyone is doing just as I planned. Except that wench Kagome. Her sister. Hah! I cannot wait until she dies, and with her 'boyfriend' Sesshoumaru too! Two birds with one stone!' _Kikyo began laughing quietly to herself. _'Then I will have Inuyasha all to myself!'_

_**Downstairs**_

Kagome walked in to the living room and saw her brother and grandfather having tea, but didn't see Sesshoumaru sitting and having tea as well. "Hey Sota, hey Grandpa! What's……?" She stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru. "Going on?" " Hello Kagome." He said. "How are you? May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure, Sesshoumaru." They walked into the kitchen. "How dare you tell your family that we are together! I don't like you, I told you so why did you tell them that I did?" He demanded. "I am sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I can't remember correctly anything and so if that is what I did then I am sorry. I do not remember you in this world. I remember you in the feudal era, as someone different, although you attitude is the same" _'And that better than thou thing you had going too!' _

"What are you talking about, wench?" he began backing her up against the wall. He put his hands up on either side of her head, and said in a threatening manner," I don't care what you remember and what you think is true. You will tell your family that we are not together and you will leave me alone." He narrowed his eyes. _'Wow I never noticed but his eyes are beautiful. I guess he is kind of, well, good looking. No I can't think like that! Even in this world he is still a youkai and he could kill me right here and now! Oh, but his eyes are looking me up and down. Wait, what?' _she blushed.

"What is wrong? Are you frightened of me?" he looked amused. Then he heard Mrs. Higurashi coming in and did the first thing that came to mind. "Oh! Oh Kagome, I am sorry to interrupt you two! Um….. I will go and find Sota to help me to cook dinner. Sesshoumaru, are you staying?" Kagome opened her eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Higurashi, if that is alright." Kagome, still in slight shock, sat listening in silence. "Of course it is!" she hurried out of the room. "Kagome. I feel I must apologize for…" "Don't bother, Sesshoumaru. I understand. You needed a quick cover and wouldn't have done so otherwise. It is alright. You only did as was needed in your eyes." '_Those eyes, those beautiful, **cold**, eyes. I kinda wish he did like me.' _She turned. As she was walking out, she looked back slightly to see Sesshoumaru looking at her with what? A sad look? No. Couldn't be. She left.

_'Did I do that?' _he thought. _'Did I really kiss her? Why? I just, I wanted to. No! She is right; I just needed a cover that's all. So why do I feel bad that she became sad?"_

**Ok, that is my chapter, and I am again sorry. It still seems kinda flat to me. Well, review and give some ideas if you have any. Also, I might be making another story with Hiten and Kagome. Tell me if you think that is a good idea or not:)**


	3. Sesshoumaru confuses things

**Right then, my next chapter has arrived! Sorry for the late update, well, late to me, but I just couldn't think of anything. Also, I was busy reading other fanfics. So, for each chapter, I am going to name a fanfic I think you all should read, starting with my first fan, and the one who has helped me even before I started writing. Her story was the first I read when I came onto this site. Anime-Goddess-Sakura! Read her fanfic The Dark-Light, it's great!**

**Ok, so here goes. Sesshoumaru just kissed Kagome as a cover. Some asked me what that meant, and it means he didn't want her mother to see him being, well, himself, so to cover that he kissed her. I promised that it would be longer, and it is. Enjoy!**

_'Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I sitting here thinking about him? His kiss, his mouth………no! I am going to forget about it, and about him, and concentrate on finishing my dinner and the rest of the night without problems. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'_ She looked up and smiled. "Mom, what a feast! I am ravished! Thanks!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "That's my Kagome, the one we know and love! Eat up, Eat up! Sesshoumaru dear, could you pass me that dish over there? Thank you." (a/n How do you say thank you in Japanese? I don't remember.) She reached over and gratefully took the dish, then laughed when Kagome took it. "So, um, Sesshoumaru, how are you? I mean, how are you and Kagome getting along?" Mrs. Higurashi fidgeted nervously while Kagome and the Demon Lord started choking. An uncomfortable silence followed. Finally, Kagome stood up. "I must apologize to everyone, especially Sesshoumaru, for this. It seems that I lied to you, maybe to make you think someone liked me, I don't know, I don't remember. Mother, to answer your question-" "We are doing just fine, thank you for asking, Mrs.Higurashi." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I guess Kagome just doesn't remember is all. Right Kagome?" He looked over at where she had sat back down. She opened her mouth to speak, but was once again interrupted before she could say anything. "That's great, really great! I thought that just because she lost her memory you wouldn't like her anymore, but after the kitchen-oh!" She started. "I am sorry, I didn't mean anything by that…" she trailed off. "Oooooooooh! Kagome and Sesshoumaru! What happened, Mom?" Sota grinned. "What, did ya catch them kissing or something?"

When no one answered, he realized that they had been kissing, and started to tease Kagome unmercifully. Not able to keep her mind off it, and unable to keep looking at Sesshoumaru in shock (once again) she ran out of the room, everyone else following along behind. At the front door she stopped just long enough to put on her shoes and say a quick "See you later" mumble, and ran outside closing the door behind her. "Wonder what that was about?" asked Sota, little worried that he had done something wrong to his big sister. "I hope she is alright. I didn't mean to make her angry." He sighed. "I am sure she is fine, Sota, but that she needed to get away for awhile." She hugged him. "Don't you worry. Now, Sesshoumaru, I have a question for you. Come with me, and we can talk."

**Later, around one in the morning**

Kagome quietly opened the front door, peeking in to see if anyone was there. Coast clear, she headed to her room after removing her shoes at the door. _'Man what a day. I can't believe Sesshoumaru did that. First he kissed me; the he lied and said we were fine, and that we were together when he told me to tell my family that we aren't together at all! Oh well, I can think about it tomorrow. Right now I need some sleep.'_

She walked into her room and went to the closet, oblivious to the fact that someone was there watching her. She started singing the chorus of Feel Good Inc. (Sorry I love that song so now it is in her head too!) slowly and softly, but the watcher could hear her. Sifting through her clothes trying to find something to wear, she didn't notice that Sesshoumaru, who was sleeping on her bed, (shirtless, I might add!) sat up and watched her every move. "Windmill Windmill for the land," she sang. When she got to "Love forever love is free, lets turn forever you and me," she closed her eyes and started humming. Stripping out of her shirt and skirt, she reached for her sweatpants and put them on. When she thought about the same thing she had been thinking about since dinner, she began muttering to herself "I don't see the point in telling me to do one thing and then undermining me. Stupid Sesshoumaru. Can't make up your mind, I don't see why. I ain't the prettiest thing on the block, and definitely not his type," He raised his eyebrows at this. _'What is she talking about? She doesn't even know my type.'_ He thought to himself. _'Not that care! Right?' _he began listening to her mutter again. "I can't believe he was going to apologize for kissing me!" she stated angrily. Still unable to find a shirt, she began getting frustrated. "I mean, I know I am not much, and he only needed a cover, but still! Way to hurt a girls feelings!" Finally finding a good enough t-shirt, she turned around as she was putting her shirt on. When she was done, she found a pair of beautiful golden eyes staring at her from her bed.

"Holy crap! Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here still? And in my room! How long have you been there watching me?" she stopped and tried to breathe deeply, giving him a chance to answer her questions. "For one, wench, I was invited to stay by your mother, and two, I have been here long enough. Your mother said you would probably not be here tonight, so I should sleep in here, and that if you came back it would be ok because we are together."

"That reminds me, Sesshoumaru, why did you interrupt me earlier? I thought you wanted them to know that we weren't together. And don't call me wench, my name is Kagome!" She sighed, a really bad habit that she was definitely forming. "I don't understand. Anyway, I will sleep on the couch downstairs. 'Night." She turned and walked out of the room. "Kagome!" yelled Sesshoumaru, "Come here." She came back inside, whispering, "What? I have to sleep ya know, and so don't my family. Don't yell!"

"I apologize, Kagome. Stay in here. It is your room. I will move." "No Sesshoumaru, you can stay in here, my mom even said you could. I will sleep on the floor, ok?" Then she remembered he had no shirt on. "Um, could you put a shirt on?" She asked politely. He looked at her through amused golden eyes, watching as she realized he was staring and a blush began forming. "I am sorry, I just……." She trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

"Do you not like what you see, Kagome?" he asked, trying not to smile. "Well, um, no, um, it isn't like that. I just, ya know, well, oh never mind!" She stopped and blushed again. After making a bed on the floor, she lay down. Then she heard her name being called, softly.

"Kagome." "Yes Sesshoumaru? What's wrong, do you need something?" "Kagome, come here." She sat up. "What? Why?" She got up anyway, thinking, _'What does he want now? I need sleep, my bruises are beginning to really bother me and sleep should help.'_ She sat at on the bed, looking at Sesshoumaru tiredly. _'He looks kind of hot like this, with his hair over his shoulder, on his bare skin. Normally I see him with his armor on, not like this. It's new to me.'_

He moved closer to her. "Do you really think I am unattractive?" Startled out of her thoughts, she looked at him strangely. "Why? I am not much to look at anyway, and I am your brother's 'wench', so why do you care?" "I thought Kikyo was his wench?" '_Oh yeah, forgot about that one. This is definitely weird, even for Sesshoumaru. I am definitely missing something here, because this is NOT the Sesshoumaru I know'_

"Well, yes but….." she stopped. "You're right. Sorry, my memories are different from everyone else's. But why do you want to know what I think of you?" She looked at him closely, strangely scared of the answer. "Just answer me. Do you? If I am unattractive, then would you like me if I were more attractive?"

"Ok, this is weird. Why do you want to know so badly? It isn't like you like me or anything, so why does it bother you?" "Because Kagome……." He stopped.

**Not sure if this is a cliffhanger or not, but what do you think? Is he vain? Or maybe he just wants her to like him so he can say that there isn't a girl that doesn't like him. Or maybe he likes her……..We will just have to wait and see, cause even I don't know yet! Read and review!**


	4. Feelings?

**Ok so I am back, sorry for taking so long, I lost Microsoft Word for a while. Anyway, so here I am, and then next story I think you should read is called Bedridden, by MonkandMiko. Unfortunately, they have not updated in over a year, but it is good up until that point and I am hoping they will give me the story so I might finish it. Since it isn't fair to suggest an unfinished one, I will give you this one as well. I Love Another by Aoi-chan13. Good story, that one. Ok now on to the story!**

"Kagome I just…." He stopped again. _'Why DO I want to know? I don't know. I will make something up until I figure it out myself.'_ (A/n You didn't think it would be THAT easy, did you?) "Kagome I just wanted to know because…..because there is a girl I like and I want a girl's opinion. I can't ask her, obviously. It wasn't bothering me too much, and you are right, I don't like you."

_'Well there it is. I hope she believes that.'_

_'He doesn't like me? Eh, why should I care, it isn't like I have been thinking about him all day or anything.'_

"Well, Sesshoumaru, since you don't like me, don't ask me. Now, I need to get to sleep. Mom told me that there is something she wants to do with me tomorrow, and as I don't know what that is, I need to rest up. My bruises are killing me!" _'There, I gave him a dose of his own rude medicine! But still, why does it hurt that he said he didn't like me?'_

Kagome got up off the bed and went to her makeshift bed. "Sleep well, Kagome." Sesshoumaru lay down, rolled over, lost in his thoughts until he fell asleep. Kagome, still awake, but only barely, muttered "Good night to you too, Sesshoumaru." before rolling over and going to sleep herself.

**The next morning **

Kagome woke up to a sweet smell and realized it was food, coming from the kitchen. She sat straight up, then instantly regretted it. "Ow, ow, that hurts like a bitch! Oooh, Inuyasha is rubbing off on me, listen to my language!" Being reminded of Inuyasha and her memory problems reminded her about yesterday, last night, and Sesshoumaru. _'Oh_ _yeah! I forgot. Wonder what he looks like sleeping?'_ She turned toward her bed only to find it empty of the contents of last night. "Well, looks like he left. In that case, more food for me!" she said as she left her room and went downstairs. In the kitchen, she sat down and waited patiently for her food, and realized that no, he had not left; he just went to get breakfast as well. Inwardly, she groaned. _'Why me? I hope Mom isn't planning anything more between us today? Oh no, that means I will be stuck with a heartless jerk again! One who doesn't like me at all. Man, why do I still hurt when I think of that?'_

She looked around and saw that her Mom had left the room, and realized she had to get her own breakfast this morning. "Aw, man, why is she doing this to me? She knows I am not a morning person!" She then realized that the 'heartless jerk' was watching her. She turned around. "What? Do you need something?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering about how to ask if I might have some too. And, what we are going to do about the problem we are in?" _'Oh, so now I am just some problem that he hopes will get fixed or just go away?' _"Kagome." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Man she was really getting spacey.

"What?" she said, a little louder than she meant to. "I mean, what is it? Yeah I will serve you some food, and about the problem, I will just say you broke up with me. I will make something up. This time, however, don't undermine me. You don't like me, so obviously if you don't want to be with me like you said, then that is how it will be. I will say we had an argument about your brother and then you will be free." She turned back to the food, and began putting some on a plate for him. Trying not to let hurt enter her voice unsuccessfully, she said, "You won't have to deal with me anymore. You can go out with that girl you like." Turning around yet again, she placed a plate of food in front of him then placed one in front of herself, and began eating. She finished quickly, and put her dish in the sink. "Feel free to leave whenever you wish, just let me know when you do so I can tell them about our fake breakup to our fake….thing….." she trailed off. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody you were dating me, even if it was fake." She then ran off, and the next thing he heard was the door slam.

**Later in the day**

Kagome and her mom sat down on the tiny couch in front of the giant TV screen. "Ok, so you go first, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said. They had just finished a little duet, and her grandpa and Sota were having a great time sitting and watching, and going up and singing. "Ok, Mom, I have the perfect song!" All day she had thought about him. Him, his eyes, hum without a shirt on, his voice, his mouth, oh that soft warm mouth. _'No! I am doing it again. I know the perfect song to left out the frustration that he gave me. Yes I definitely know the perfect song!'_

As she was getting her song ready, Sesshoumaru walked in with his brother, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's fiancée, Kikyo. "There, there they are." Said Kikyo, pointing the rest of the Higurashi family. "I told them you would be coming, Inuyasha, but I didn't know you would also be coming, Sesshoumaru. Why did you come?" Sesshoumaru looked at her. Because Inuyasha wanted me to see something, and because he was going here first, this is where I am."

Meanwhile, Kagome was getting ready. She began picturing him, or she thought she was. He really was there unbeknownst to her. She thought she was just picturing him. She began to sing.

"Hey, let's go hear her sing, Kikyo." Inuyasha and Kikyo walked over and sat down, waving hello to Kagome up on the stage. Sesshoumaru also stepped closer to hear her, but only because he was curious. Right? _'I am only here to hear her sing because I am curious. I want to hear how she sings, what song she picks, and even if she puts emotion into it.'_ "What is she singing?" asked Kikyo. Mrs. Higurashi answered, "The name of this song is called Skin, by Alexz Johnson. I don't know who it is, but she has been distracted all day and I hope that singing helps her. Maybe even this song."

Kagome sang, letting all the frustration come out into the song.

Skin by Alexz Johnson

"I drift away to a place

Another kind of life

Take away the pain

I create my paradise

Everything I've held has hit the wall

What used to be yours isn't your at all

Falling apart and all that I'm asking

Is it a crime am I over-reacting

Oh he's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit among the pretty things

Never fear never fear I now know where you've been

Braids have been untied, as ribbons fall away

Leave the consequence, my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question

Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh he's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright

I don't believe I'll be OK

I don't believe how you've thrown me away

I do believe you didn't try

I do believe you for every lie

When I look in your eyes

I don't see mine

Oh he's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin

You might have started my reckoning

I've got a reason now to bury him alive

Another little white lie"

She stopped singing and opened her eyes. She had closed them during her song because she had realized that she wasn't just imagining him; he was really there, with a strange look on his face. She realized that the song wasn't just about her frustration. _'I think I was just singing about last night! I was singing because I was hurt. I really was hurt by what he said. Why?' _She stepped off the stage, and walked over to the food and beverage tables. "Hmmmm, wonder what I will have? Singing like that makes me hungry." Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, and turned around. It was Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, with the strangest look on his face, the one he had while she was singing. "Kagome, we need to talk." He stated matter-of-factly. "Hm? Um, sorry, but I have to get back to my family. By the way, now that you are here, I can say we had a fight now. That way we will have "broken up", ok? But I don't want the argument to be about your brother. I know!" She snapped her fingers and smiled. "I can say that you like someone else! I mean, that's true right?" "Kagome, we really-"He was cut off by Kagome, who wasn't paying any attention. _'If I let him say something, I might not be able to get up the nerve to do this. I have to do it, for him at least. But, I think I would rather be with him. I don't know why. Hm?'_ He had just said something, and she totally didn't catch it. "What was that? I am sorry, I wasn't listening." For some reason, that angered and hurt him. "You were thinking so hard on how we can break up you didn't hear me? You really want to break up with me that bad?" "What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru, you are the one who said we were together and the one who didn't want to be with me! Not even thinking about MY feelings on the matter!" She then realized what she had said.

He cocked his eyebrow up. _'Feelings? What does that mean? Does she….like me? Then, is this feeling……..hurt? Because of that song? Do I……Like her?'_

"Feelings? What kind of feelings would these be?" She started, surprised by the question, and by the pure curiosity in his voice.

**Ok so that is that, and I left another tiny cliffhanger. (Ducks flying food coming my way. Pulls out hackey sack gun and shoots back) Hahaha! You will all pay! Ok, I am done for now. But me and my Sesshoumaru doll WILL be back. Anyway, to all my loyal fans, I loves you!**

**Kitkatthekandybar: I am evil. Fear me. Thank you for your review. Happy reading to you.**

**Yanee: Yes, it IS all Kikyo's doing. Or is it? Wait and see!**

**Daegogurl619: ok I updated. Your turn, read:D**

**Kbo16: thanks for your review, but I am still new. What is OC?**

**AnimeGoddessSakura: Thank you for your support, and if you want to point out any mistakes, you can!**

**Ningyo Madalyn Sano: Thanks. I hope it is cool. By the way, I like your name!**

**Keeper-of-mauve-paradise: Thank you for your compliments, and your suggestion. I listened to your advice:D**


	5. Enter Sango, Miroku, and Shippou

**_Hey it's chapter five and I am still going! I am sad to say that although I am still getting reviews, I am not getting many. So after this chapter I won't write any more until I get at least five or six reviews. I thank all of you who did review, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. As always, suggestions are duly noted and put into consideration when writing, so if you have any ideas, let me know! Now, a story that I would like you all to read is called My Daughter, by Warm-Ice. Very good story, also about Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It is on my favorites and should be on yours as well:D  
_**

****"Well, the…." She stopped. _'What feelings ARE they? I guess I am hurt, because he treated me like a problem that could just be fixed and forgotten. Or maybe……..? Do I……like him? Maybe even……….?'_ "The feelings I have are just feelings of anger and sadness. You treated me horribly, and confused me terribly. I was even hurt, a little, because I am not something that can be fixed, or thrown away. Just because you hate me doesn't mean I hate you! In fact I like you, a lot, and it hurts that you don't like me!" She gasped. _'Did I really say that? Oh I need to get out of here, and now!'_

Sesshoumaru, though, had other plans. He grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away, turned her back to face him, and kissed her deeply. He had felt something that he didn't know, and it took control of him when he watched her turn her back on him, tears in her eyes. _'I just want to figure this out. I mean, she is a human. I can't like a human. But what is this then, this thing taking over me? I don't hate it, and I am not sure yet if I like it, but one thing is for sure I need to get Kagome away from here so we can talk.'_

Kagome, eyes wide and heart beating rapidly, unconsciously leaned into him, and started to close her eyes, when a flashback hit her.

_"Oooops! It…just…came out! Sorry!" Kagome and Inuyasha were in his fathers' tomb, which had been in his right eye. Sesshoumaru wanted the sword, and couldn't pull it out, but neither could Inuyasha. She just had to accidentally pull on it and out it came. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and…….'_ The vision began getting blurry, but she remembered. He had come after her, and would have killed her just for that sword. As it was, he ended up injuring her side, and she didn't remember anything after that, as she had fainted. (A/N I know it is different from what actually happened, but just go with it.)

But right now all she could remember was his eyes, those hauntingly beautiful eyes, narrowing coldly at her in hatred for doing what he could not. And that is what brought her to her senses. She pulled away, looked up at him, turned and ran away. While all this was going on, the family had started paying attention. Kikyo balled up her fists. _'This is not how it was supposed to go. With all this drama, I might not be able to get rid of them so easily. The family will be keeping an eye on her more closely, and on him. Damn! I will have to come up with something.'_

Sesshoumaru watched as she pulled away, tears of sadness and something else welled up in her eyes. Hatred? She hated him? He walked out of the karaoke club and began walking home, not even bothering to go after her. _'What am I going to do? She hates me, and all because of my stupid pride. But even if I win her back, we still cannot be together. Not unless……?' _He smiled, and ran to his home while thinking of a plan to win Kagome back, and be able to be with her as well.

Meanwhile, Kagome was on a bus home, thinking things over. _'What had been that look in his eyes? Why had he kissed her, and so lovingly? What did he want to talk_ _about?'_ She got up at her next stop, and saw what she thought she would never see again.

It was them! It was Sango, and Miroku, and even Shippou! She had found them, and without even trying!

"Hey, hey Sango! Miroku! Wait for me!" she yelled and ran after them.

"Sango, dear, did you hear that?" "Yes, Miroku, and don't call me dear!"

They turned around. "Kagome!" screamed Shippou. "Kagome we found you! I didn't think we would ever see you again, not after being transported to this world! Where are we, Kagome? Sango and Miroku don't remember anything about before!"

She had stopped when he had jumped up to give her a hug, and had smiled when she realized they all knew her, but she froze when she heard what he said. "Shippou, now what did we say about making things up? You can't do that, because people could say you are lying. And you don't want to do that, right?" Sango smiled warmly at her friend. "Hello Kagome. I had heard you fell off the roof while working on it. I was wondering why you stood us up!" Miroku laughed. "Yeah, she was about ready to pound you into the ground until we talked to your mom. She told us what happened, and then all Sango could talk about was how bad she felt for not trusting you and being angry with you for not coming that day."

"Oh, Sango, don't worry. I understand. So, you don't remember anything, then?" Kagome sighed. "Oh well." "Kagome, you remember too?" Shippou looked at the others. "I told you! I told you all about it, but you didn't believe me!"

"Hey guys, can we talk? Alone? I think there are some things we need to discuss, and they are extremely important." "Uh, yeah, sure Kagome. Lets all go to my place and chat!" Sango said.

**A few hours later**

"So what you are saying is true? We were in the Feudal Era? Then, if this is really the case why are we here instead, in your time, and we don't remember anything?" Shippou sighed loudly. "I told you both. We all had some sort of an accident where there was a 'head injury' and we 'forgot' everything. Amnesia, is what the doctors all said, isn't it?" Miroku nodded. "Yes, I do recall being in a doctors office and being told I would have bad memory for a while. In fact, I think I even saw Kikyo there. You, Sango?"

"Yes, the same here. I also saw Kikyo. Maybe it is something to do with her?"

"No, I don't think she could do something like this. I think even if she could, she doesn't have the power. What about Naraku?"

**_Well, that is that. What is Sesshoumaru planning? And are Sango and Miroku going to remember? What about Shippou, why did he remember? And in the next one, Inuyasha might make a statement or do something to shock the family! Who knows:D Sorry if it a little short, but I didn't have a lot of time. I like to write in the spur of the moment, when I get an idea, and I usually don't have much time to do it in. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought, and remember I will not write any more until I get five or six reviews!_**


	6. Kikyo's Plan Put Into Action

**Alright so it has most definitely been a WHILE since I have written for this story...I think two years to be honest. I had major writers block, then I just forgot about it until I started writing my other story...I figured I had some ideas and would finish another long lost chapter!**

"I think we need to find the rest of our 'group' and see what we can get from them." Sango jumped up. "We need to decide who we are gonna try to get information from, and see if we can't jog someones memory."

Kagome just looked away. " I think...I think that everyone seems to be fine this way. I don't want to see Inuyasha or Kikyo, and I most definitely don't wanna see Sesshoumaru...I think I am ok with this...like this...I like aving all of you here, in my time, with no more Naraku troubles, and everyone _'or almost everyone...'_ happy." She stood up. "The only ones who remember anything of before is me and Shippo...and if it alright with him I think I will try to keep everything this way. I don't want anymore trouble. See you guys later, hopefully you will all decide the same." Kagome walked out quietly.

"Sango dear, I do believe that whatever is going on, whatever spell or enchantment has us all entwined so, has just captured and seduced poor Kagome's heart, so to speak. I have a feeling that this will all be found out about soon, and we will be able to do something. For now let us investigate for some answers. And why did she mention Sesshoumaru? Is he here in this time?"

**One Week Later...**

Kagome sighed as she studied her reflection in the new full length mirror adorning her wall. _'I wish that I was more attractive'_ she thought. _'I would like to find a way to be with Inuyasha...even in this altered reality...'_ She walked to her closet to find something better to wear. She was invited, as well as the rest of her family, to meet Inuyasha's family as part of the engagement with Kikyo. She threw on some jeans and a tank top and sat on her bed.

"What do I do now?" she said aloud. _'I don't know what to do. I want to forget about before...and just pretend that all this is real. But I am in love with Inuyasha...why did he choose Kikyo over me?' _She was startled by a light knock on the door. "May I come in?" Kikyo's voice came through.

Kagome stood up. "Come in if you like." Kikyo stepped in and closed the door behind her. Kagome motioned fo Kikyo to sit down on the bed next to her, then she sat down on the bed too. "I need to speak with you, sister. I am wondering how you have been doing since that fight with Sesshoumaru. Are you well?" Kikyo put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. When Kagome spoke, it was soft but not shaky, as she had expected it might be.

"I don't really know if I am ok or not. I mean, I have already figured out that everything I remember is a lie, and I am not sure what to do about Sesshoumaru. I don't know what to do about anything, and I think that I just need to find a way to forget everything that I 'remember', but I need help." She turned to face Kikyo. "Please, would you help me? I want to fix things with Sesshoumaru, and I want to forget the 'memories' I have and remember what I need to. Please, Kikyo? Sister?" _'I hope this works...I HAVE to forget everything!'_ Kikyo blinked, taken aback by being called sister. She then smiled and said, "I know just the thing, dear sister. I was thinking about how to help you, but only of course if you requested it. I have here an amulet that will remove any unwanted memories and you can make it work for how you look as well, though not by much and I do not know how it works that way. I have given it some purity so nothing goes wrong. Here." She handed it to Kagome, and stood up. " I will be here if you need anything at all." She walked out and Kagome could hear her going down the stairs. She sighed. " I guess I can try it..." As she went to put on the amulet, she heard her mother's voice calling her from downstairs.

When she got to where her mother had called for her, she didn't see anyone but heard her mother talking to someone in the living room and entered quietly. Her mother motioned for her to sit down next to her on the couch, and turned back to the guest she was speaking to. "So what is this plan you have for you and my Kagome?" Kagome looked and saw she was talking to Sesshoumaru, the last person she wanted to see.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kagome played with the amulet in her hand.

"I am here to make things right, and I have found a way to let us be together. And may I ask what that is in your hand there?" He narrowed his golden eyes. " I do not suggest putting that on until I have had a chance to look at it."

"You do not SUGGEST? I don't care WHAT you suggest, Sesshoumaru. I am putting it on now and you won't and can't do ANTHING to stop!" She put it on as he began to protest. She then proceeded to stand up and start to walk off when she began to feel faint. As she lost consciousness Sesshoumaru was fast enough to get up and catch her. "If you do not mind, Mrs. Higurashi, I am going to take her into my custody to try and help her." He then walked out the door with her in her arms, as Kiyo watched with a wicked smile on her face.

**Alright I am leaving it there, deal with it I will update soon. Please R&R!:D**


End file.
